


calla lillies & sunflowers

by partlycharlie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pre-Slash, and then i posted it here ., why not, written for phandomgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/partlycharlie
Summary: What the fuck?A long-stemmed flower - just one, who the fuck only buys one flower? - taped to the front of his locker, with a small piece of paper wrapped around the stem, right underneath where the petals end.(or: dan gets flowers, because he deserves them.)





	calla lillies & sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! i'm out here ignoring my one and only wip so i can bring you this so......... hope you enjoy it!  
> warnings: none unless you're allergic to virtual flowers
> 
> enjoy!

The first one was… pretty, to say the least.

But - wait. 

Exposition. 

Introductions - those are important, right?

So, here. A little explanation.

—

Dan’s locker is all the way down the biology wing, right next to the stairs at the back of the building, where nobody ever goes unless they want to get to the gym or the library (or fuck someone, maybe).

He rarely ever goes there - once a day, maybe, to shove his jacket in as tightly as he can, grab his books, and run to his first-period class. 

It’s pure luck, then, that he forgets his copy of Macbeth for English during his mad scramble at the beginning of the school day. He realizes halfway through lunch that he was a socratic seminar the next period - because his life is a _fucking_ mess - and has to visit after lunch to grab it.

(Yes, Dan is well aware that he is a barely-functioning mess. No need to remind him.)

—

Okay, so we’ve got the explanation down, right? You understand the layout, you know where this is going? C'mon, let's be real here, we all know where this is going. Right?

Right.

Awesome.

—

On Dan’s way to his locker, PJ passes by him and waves to him with a smirk pasted on his face. “Got somethin’ on your locker, there, mate.”

Dan’s eyebrows crease. “Okay…?” PJ just shrugs, not bothering with a response. He walks away, calling out somebody's name as he jogs toward the main stairs.

Dan quickens his pace too, fast-walking (no, he is not sweating already, _fuck you very much_ ) until he reaches the end of the hallway. And - there it is.

What the fuck?

A long-stemmed flower - just one, who the fuck only buys  _ one _ flower? - taped to the front of his locker, with a small piece of paper wrapped around the stem, right underneath where the petals end.

Speaking of the petals -

Pink, soft, with two straight petals that curve slightly at the ends. The flower’s fully open, with that trademark yellow line of pollen poking out of the middle of the flower. Dan imagines poking his finger in, smearing the yellow dust on his fingers, watching as the pollen scatters.

He doesn’t, obviously, because he’s not a fucking weirdo.

He reaches out with long, pale fingers (it’s winter, sue him) and plucks off the scrap of paper. Unravelling the paper with a careful touch - because yes, Dan can, _in fact_ , be careful, despite his ginormous hands - he reads the words written with careful handwriting, nothing but trepidation filling his brain.

_ appreciation & admiration _ __  
_ angel bean _ _  
_ __ <3

Huh.

Appreciation and admiration.

(He’s not even going to think about the angel bean part.)

_ Who the fuck would admire him? _

Dan Howell, with the bullshit gauges and the curly hair and the high-top sneakers and the weird posh accent?

_ Whomst? _

Yes, okay, Dan cringes at himself even in his own brain, but damn it the thought still counts. Who in the fuck would send him a goddamn  _ flower _ ?

And at any rate, who the hell does he know that has this kind of handwriting? All of his friends write like first graders, and even Phil - who, hands down, has the best penmanship (penpersonship?) out of all of them - can’t get anywhere near this good.

Fuck, what the hell is he going to do with the flower?

—

The second one is a sunflower.

He knows that for sure - the large brown circle of  _ whatever-the-hell _ in the middle and the distinctive yellow petals tell him he doesn’t need to go to the botanist to find out what flower it is this time.

(The botanist stared at him for a full three minutes before bursting out into laughter, which just goes to show how little Dan knows about flowers, he guesses.)

The paper is bigger this time, almost the length of his middle finger.

_ adoration & loyalty & longevity _ __  
_ the warmth u bring 2 my life is as everlasting as the sun _ _  
_ __ :)

His eyes widen before he can help it, and he glances around quickly to see if anybody is watching for his reaction. A bunch of people are glancing out of the corner of their eyes, because this is high school and teenagers are nosy shits, so he just rolls his eyes and stares down back at the paper.

_ What the hell kind of “warmth” does he bring to other people’s lives? _ Dan Howell is six feet and three inches of sarcasm, depression, and black clothes - who finds that attractive?

As if Dan’s wishful thoughts had sent out a signal of gay loneliness to the building, Phil pops up next to him, bouncing on the tips of his toes.

“Hey!”

Dan startles, jerking his head up and slamming a hand against the locker below him in reaction. “Jesus  _ Christ _ , Phil, I don’t think the food truck down the truck heard you, speak a little louder, will you?”

Phil just smiles and gestures excitedly to the paper clutched tight in Dan’s fingers. “What’s it say?” he asks, eyes crinkling.

God, he’s fucking beautiful.

Phil knows all about the calla lily he got, because Dan couldn’t help but gush about it ( _ “- and it’s native to South Africa, Phil! Do you have any idea how fucking cool that is? If you leave it alone - which obviously this person didn’t but it’s fine - they can grow to be three feet tall! Oh my god, this thing is fucking awesome.” _ ).

“Uh - adoration, loyalty, longevity, and something about my warmth and the sun. Sappy shit.”

“Huh. Well. Yeah, I mean, you’re pretty warm, you - you - help me out here, my nickname generator is failing me.”

Dan leans against the set of lockers next to his own and grins.

“Uhm - give me a second, I got this, I promise - uh, angel? No, no - ah! Angel bean! You - you angel bean.” Phil looks ridiculously proud of himself, and Dan can’t help but flash an overly fond (too fond! Dan! Your gay is showing, stop it!) smile as his starts to fiddle with the lock and - 

Wait.

Angel bean?

_ angel bean _ _  
_ _ <3 _

Huh.

“Phil.” Dan turns away from his open locker, sparing a glance to the still-taped sunflower to make sure nothing is damaged, and glares suspiciously at the other boy.

Phil glances up from the game he’s playing on his phone - a  _ crossword puzzle _ , what a nerd - with innocent eyes. “Yeah?”

“Angel bean? Really? That’s the best you could come up with?”

**Author's Note:**

> this one's a shorty with no actual ending oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> hope you liked it!  
> [tumblr!](https://partlycharlie.tumblr.com)


End file.
